


Los Tesoros de Jotunheim

by Ramc95



Series: Alpha Odin / Omega Laufey [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DC Extended Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Superman (Comics), 神々の悪戯 | Kamigami no Asobi
Genre: Alpha Jim Moriarty, Alpha John Watson, Alpha Odin / Omega Laufey, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Bruce Banner, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Sherlock Holmes, Omega Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: Asgard tiene un gran problema y está a punto de extinguirse. Por lo que Odin tiene un plan para terminar con ese problema y si tiene que romper el tratado de paz lo hara por evitar la extinción de su pueblo.
Relationships: Laufey/Odin (Marvel), Odin / Laufey, etc
Series: Alpha Odin / Omega Laufey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863982
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

[Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/PatCxq57E8)

[Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12568923/2/LOS-TESOROS-DE-JOTUNHEIM-YAOI)

**Advertencia: Micro capítulo**

Laufey es el gobernante de los Jotuns (Gigantes de Hielo) un rey hermoso y gentil. Con su poder por temor a que se rompa el tratado de paz que hizo su difunto padre con los asgardianos de evitar guerras innecesarias entre sus razas. 

Aunque lo lamentara su raza carecía de fuerza para la guerra y además eran realmente fértiles.

[ ](https://my.w.tt/MyMYKYr9E8)

Devido al miedo de que alguna especie en particular intentara entrar a sus dominios y abusar de sus súbditos se vio en la obligación de serrar la entrada su tierra y lanzarse un hechizo para cambiarse su naturaleza fértil y lucir tosco y demoníaco para poder proteger a su pueblo. 

Durante los años su rostro alejaba a cualquier intruso que quisiera entrar pero un dia eso no vasto y unos instrusos rompieron el sello de la entrada y entraron a su reino. 


	2. Chapter 2

↪Capítulo Dos↩

Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, seguido de un estruendo terrible y una sacudida de sus tierras.

Ahi fue cuando se dió cuenta de que el sello habia sido roto. Telepáticamente aviso a sus súbditos, los cuales empezaron a buscar refugio en el castillo.

Salió imponentemente a las puertas mientras su gente estaba resguardada, a salvo, allí había un ejército frente a el cosa que le dió pavor pero su rostro no mostro miedo alguno.

-Que hacen en mis tierras, según el tratado de paz. Nadie puede entrar aquí. Debería matarlos por entrar sin permiso-

-Venimos porque hay una crisis en nuestro reino

Sabemos lo fértiles que son su raza- dijo el invasor.

Encaminandose con su gente. Laufey convirtió en hielo el puente esperando detenerlos. 

Aplicó varios hechizos para ganar tiempo pero aun así no podía pararlos. 

Estos eran enemigos que conocian su raza desde hace miles de años.

-Se que esa no es tu apariencia, yo puedo ver tu verdadera forma. Eres realmente hermoso- 

Laufey fue derribado por un rayo que lo dejó debilitado y lo aturdido causándole un agudo dolor.

-Quién eres- preguntó debatiendose entre la inconciencia

-Odin. Rey de Asgard- escuchó antes de desmayarse y retomar su verdadera forma.

Odín tomó en brazos al que sería su consorte. - Todos escuchen, tomen a quien quieran ya escoji al mío- dicho y hecho unos simnumeros de gritos se escucharon dentro del castillo.

-Con ésto- dijo Odín aplicando un hechizo en la entrada de su Reyno. -Los poderes de los Jotuns no funcionara. Todos los Jotuns que entren a éste reino tomarán nuestra forma, nuestra piel pero no nuestros poderes-

-Los que no consiguieron pareja, en dos días regresaremos ya que muchos escaparon-

-Has roto el tratado de paz entre los dos reinos que perduró durante siglos- le recriminó Heimdall el guardian de la entrada. - Esto ocacionara una guerra. Estás consiente de eso? -

-Era eso o la extinción de nuestro pueblo- habló Odin, entrando con su trofeo en brazos.

-Las consecuencias puedo afrontarlas. Es algo que sabía después de todo-


End file.
